losing Him
by Ritchan Alkiora
Summary: Meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi pasti sangat berat. Mungkin semua orang tidak akan mampu untuk berpisah bahkan sehari pun dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi seorang kushina uzumaki. Tidak hanya seseorang yang dia sakiti, tapi seandainya jika orang itu tau, bahwa apa yang ia rasakan jauh lebih menyakitkan.
1. part 1

Losing Him

Aku merelakan kehilangan dia untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting aku percaya jika memang ada benang merah diantara kita, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi.

UNTUK SEBUAH KATA MAAF.

Ketika kau memutuskan sesuatu, kau harus tau apa konsekuensinya. Dan ketika kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, kau harus sadar jika suatu saat nanti kau akan merindukannya.

A fanfiction by Roxanne Ritchi Ryn Cagali

Losing Him

* * *

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: bahasa full flame diharapkan tidak dibaca anak-anak dibawah umur. Bakayaru, kuroyaru! Jalan cerita murni rekayasa author, tidak ada niatan untuk menyindir pihak-pihak tertentu apabila ada kesamaan tokoh dan jalan cerita sekali lagi fanfic ini hanya rekayasa dan dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan semata. Oh ya, satu lagi jangan pernah lakukan adegan ini di dunia nyata. Author ga tanggung jawab akan akibatnya. Yang pasti, alur cepat, OOC, berantakan, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana dan satu lagi, Author gaje, kurang berpengalaman bikin fanfic.

* * *

===LOSING HIM===

PART ONE: RENCANA

"Naruto, kau tau apa hal terberat yang penah kaa chan rasakan" seru kushina yang pada putra semata wayangnya yang tidak mau tidur.

"Apa, apa,.. katakan kaa chan" seru bocah itu semangat.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus berjanji untuk tidur setelah kaa chan cerita" bujuk kushina.

"mmm…" bocah pirang itu terlihat berfikir.

"Bagaimana?" Seru sang ibu pada bocah 5 tahun di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, tapi besok kaa chan harus ijinkan aku main ttebayo, dengan sasuke ayam dan shikamaru nanas" mata naruto blink-blink

"Ugh baiklah" kushina pasrah.

"Ayo kaa chaan… cerita…" pinta naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah..."

Sebuah flashback sepuluh tahun yang lalu berputar dalam ingatnnya ketika memulai cerita untuk sang bocah. Saat itu seperti biasa dia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya didalam kelas mereka membicarakan sesuatu, salah satunya melemparkan kolor tsunade ke ero sannin jiraiya. kalian tau sendiri kushina adalah siswi yang tomboi, jahil, dan nakal. Dari luar kelas yoshino belari terburu-buru mendatangi kushina… karena kurang hati-hati, braaak… bibir yoshino telak mencium sudut meja dengan mesranya.

"Bwahahahahahahahha…" Seru kushina tertawa kesetanan.

Mikoto sweatdrop, sekaligus kasihan dengan yoshino, sementara shikaku cemburu (lha, sama meja ko cemburu om?), dan jangan ditanya tentang fugaku uchiha, dari tadi dia diam.. sampai sekarang juga diam.

Yoshino bangun dari pose tersialnya, dan menatap horror kushina.

"Puas kau habanero?" marah dia rupanya.

"Eng… ehem…" kini giliran kushina merasa sedikiiiiiit merasa berasalah dengan yoshino sambil menetralkan sisa-sisa tertawanya.

"Yoshino chan, sakit?" seru mikoto dengan lemah gemulai melihat yoshino yang menggosok-gosok bibirnya yang sudah menjadi sedikit (ralat: sangad) dower.

"Hei, gomen. gomen" seru kushina.

"lagipula Kau kenapa lari kesetanan sampai mencium meja? Kau tidak sadar ada yang cemburu?" sindir kushina pada rusa sinterclause (a.k.a shikaku)

"Huh, biarin. Lagipula dia tidak peduli dengan ku. Mungkin dia sudah mimpi indah sampai kepulau dewata dan surfing bareng julia roberts." ujar yoshino sedikit menyindir shikaku yang tengah tertidur.

"Lagi pula, ada hal penting yang ingin ku beri tahu padamu, tapi melihat reaksimu tanpa belas kasihan tadi, aku sedikit ragu akan memberitahukannya pada mu" balas yoshino pada kushina ketus.

"Hal penting memangnya apa? Haah, mungkin kau hanya ingin menceritakan tentang siswa keren yang berkeliaran diluar sana" kushina melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan yoshino seakan tidak perduli.

"Hei, jangan sombong dulu. Itu salah satunya, informasi lainnya, kau harus tau ada mangsa baru untuk menambah kerja sambilan kita" jawab yoshino sedikit horror. Aura mencekam dirasakan fugaku, mikoto, dan shikaku yang setengah sadar dari tidurnya ketika mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

Kushina menatap tajam mata yoshino seakan mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan "kerja sambilan" yah maklum saja, yoshino adalah satu-satunya orang diantara sahabat-sahabatnya yang mau mengikuti pekerjaan nistanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ambil kolor jiraiya sensei sekalian untuk salam perkenalan" jawab kushina bersemangat.

"yoshi" balas yoshino bersemangat.

part one owaru...

TBC

* * *

notes author...

yoshi, yoshi! ini fanfict multi chapter perdana ritchan dan alkiora magetsu. sebelumnya alkiora sampaikan terima kasih yang sangat banyak buat my sister roxxane ritchi ryn cagali atau ritchan karena telah mengijinkan dakuh untuk melanjutkannya. dan sumpeh, genre humornya sungguh sangat menghibur saia. Dan tidak lupa terima kasih buat para reader dan silent reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk fanfict super duper gaje kami. dan semoga anda terhibur. berhubung ritchan ga terlalu suka genre romance jadi selama beberapa chapter kedepan jangan harap ada genre romance nya... jadi semoga tetap terhibur walau sekekali author cerita ini akan berubah. karena walaupun alkiora yang lanjut, mentornya tetep ritchan.

dan satu! lagi buat ritchan, tetep semangat! aku akan terus mendukung mu...

jangan kalah terhadap tugas yang numpuk dan jangan patah semangat ganbatte! :D

untuk segala kekurangannya silahkan review karena sewajarnya begitu.

ARIGATOU NA. :D

alkiora magetsu


	2. part 2

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: bahasa full flame diharapkan tidak dibaca anak-anak dibawah umur. Bakayaru, kuroyaru! Jalan cerita murni rekayasa author, tidak ada niatan untuk menyindir pihak-pihak tertentu apabila ada kesamaan tokoh dan jalan cerita sekali lagi fanfic ini hanya rekayasa dan dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan semata. Oh ya, satu lagi jangan pernah lakukan adegan ini di dunia nyata. Author ga tanggung jawab akan akibatnya. Yang pasti, alur cepat, OOC, berantakan, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana dan satu lagi, Author gaje, kurang berpengalaman bikin fanfic.

* * *

===LOSING HIM===

PART TWO: MURID BARU DAN HARI SIAL

Jam istirahat berakhir, seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya kushina yoshino minus mikoto melancarkan aksinya mereka sangat paham pada sensei mereka ero sannin, dia sangat bersemangat apalagi memengenai tsunade sensei. Mereka menunggu sang target jiraiya ero sannin di atas tangga yang sering dilewatinya ketika keluar dari kelas 12-B. Ketika sang target jiraiya mendekat dengan sigap kushina miss bloody red habanero melemparkan benda yang tidak lain adalah kolor sang sensei terseksi se konoha high school harasshima tsunade jreng-jreng-jreng… (author lebay -_- )

"Yoshino, sini kolornya". Seru miss habanero bersemangat.

"Hiaaattt". Kushina mengambil ancang-ancang dan

"Pluk!" kolor tsunade sukses mendarat mulus di atas kepala sang ero sannin jiraiya.

"HEI MURID SIALAAAANNN". Seru jiraiya penuh amarah.

"Hei sensei, kau harusnya berterima kasih dengan ku karena memberi pakaian tsunade sensei secara gratis. Bwahahahaha…". Seru kushina tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan jiraiya diikuti yoshino.

Seketika, wajah jiraiya merona, di ikuti tawa nista kusina. Belum sempat sang sensei mengomeli sekaligus berterima kasih pada kushina. Miss habanero telah beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Hei yoshino, kau lihat tidak mukanya ero sannin tadi hahaha, wajahnya jadi blushing mendengar itu pakaian tsunade sensei". kushina yang masih tertawa.

"Jangan senang dulu kushina, kita masih belum mengerjai satu orang lagi". Tapi aku tidak tega mengerjainnya.

"Kenapa, sejak kapan kau merasa kasihan pada korban mu hn?"

"Sejak ku tau kalau korban kita yang satu ini adalah minato namikaze aktor yang sedang naik daun itu lho" balas yoshino dengan mata blink-blink

"Haah? Minato, aktor naik daun itu, yang jalan melambai seperti perempuan? Sekolah di tempat ini? Ga salah pilih sekolah dia? Sekolah di sekolah yang isinya alien semua?" Mulut Kushina terus nyerocos kaya petasan sunatan.

"Hei, miss habanero, bukannya yang alien itu dirimu?". bibi yoshino merasa tersindir sodara-sodara.

"Hai, jangan marah gitu dong princess nanas". Kushina mencolek pipi yoshino ala shikaku (mungkin dia sering ngintip yoshino dan shikaku pacaran? biasalah jomblo kurang kerjaan).

"KENAPA KAU SEPERTI SHIKAKU KUSHINA?" yoshino mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji mangga ups bercanda, biji jagung maksudnya.

"Apa harus ku katakan kalau kau sudah, ehem dengan si nanas malas itu". Seru kushina sambil menautkan kedua jarinya di hadapan yoshino.

"Hm sudahlah aku akan ceritakan kenapa minato namikaze bisa sekolah disini". yoshino memulai ceritannya jika dia tidak memulainya, dia khawatir mulut ember kushina akan bicara seenak jidatnya.

"Minato namikaze aktor terkenal itu sekolah disini karena kekasihnya sara amora penyanyi wanita jebolan FACTOR X kuadrat itu lho. Mereka berdua terlibat cinta lokasi saat pembuatan video klip Lossing Him single pertama sara amora. Bla,bla,bla" kushina hampir tertidur mendengar ocehan yoshino bak calon presiden amerika serikat.

"Oke, sudah pidatonya yoshino,kemarikan kolor jiraiya sensei. ujar kushina yang melihat minato tengah mendekati posisi mereka.

Yoshino memberikan kolor jiraiya ke kushina yang sontak menutup kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Puaaah… kolor ini tidak pernah di cuci apa?" Umpat kushina. Sesaat kushina mengangkat kolor jiraiya sebelum ingin melemparkannya, tiba-tiba.

Kyaaaaa…. Minato kun.

Minato san..

Minato sama..

MINATOOO…

Teriakan dan histeria masa tiada terbendung, bahkan tidak jarang kushina menjadi korban tabrak lari dari para fans fans gila minato…

Kyaaaaaaaaa…. Teriakan demi teriakan tiada berhenti sampai salah satu wanita berambut merah pendek menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"Ehem". Sora amora membuka suara di tengah kerumunan yang sangat ricuh itu, sontak kerumunan tersebut diam.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, minato terheran-heran dan mengamati pemandangan disekelilingnya yang tiba tiba menjadi hening. Mata sapphirenya tiba-tiba tertuju pada mahluk berambut merah lain dengan posisi yang terlihat bodoh dengan sebuah kain ditangannya pada posisi melambai di tangga atas dekat kelas 11-C yang kemudian menjadi perhatian amora serta fans-fans minato.

Merasa semua mata tertuju padanya, kushina tidak berfikir panjang lagi untuk menutupi rasa malunya. (ternyata ratu jahil kena batunya)

MINATOOO SAN… I LOPHE YOUU… seru kushina berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan kolor jiraiya.

Sedangkan yoshino memasang wajah pura-pura tidak kenal kushina. :D

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kushina lari kocar-kacir pergi dari tempat kejadian sebelum di foto paparazi, sebelum menjadi amukan empuk para fans-fans fanatic minato.

"Aduuuhh,, sial-sial-sial". Gerutu kushina penuh emosi sambil melempar kolor jiraiya ke mejanya.

"Kushina, kenapa?" Sapa mikoto melihat tampang kushina yang sangat kacau.

"Hufftt…. Miko chaan…. Usaha ku gagal total". Ujar kushina manja sembari memeluk mikoto erat.

"Hei miss habanero, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari badan mikoto" timpal fugaku.

"Hei kau uchiha sialan, jangan karena mikoto pacarmu, kau seenaknya bentak bentak aku, dia sahabat ku tau" balas kushina ketus.

"ENG!" Mikoto fugaku blushing. (tuh kan bener kushina sering ngintipin sahabat-sahabatnya pacaran!)

"Jangan mentang mentang aku banyak kerjaan aku tidak tau rahasia kalian". Kushina sedikit marah.

"tau darimana monster ini" seru fugaku dalam hati.

"Hei kushina, dimana yoshino jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya di ruangan jiraiya sensei" timpal shikaku.

"Hei nanas busuk, aku kan sudah bilang rencananya gagal heng" kushina esmosi.

Yoshino masuk ke kelas dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

"Minna, kalian tau tidak tadi ada kejadian tersial miss habanero. Hahahaha…" yoshino tidak dapat menahan tawa.

"Kenapa yoshino chan, kelihannya buruk sampai sampai kushina sedikit shock" ujar mikoto.

"Miko chan, kau tau tidak, anak baru yang ingin kushina jahili, ternyata minato aktor yang sedang naik daun itu, trus ketika kushina ingin melempar kolor jiraiya sensei, tiba tiba dia ditabrak oleh fans fans minato san. .bla-bla-bala…". yoshino menjelaskan seluruh kronologi kejadian sial yang menimpa kushina.

"Bwahahahahahaha…". Tawa nista fugaku (gimana ya, bayangin! Ga banget deh) diikuti yoshino, dan shikaku. Sedangkan mikoto hanya senyum-senyum masem.

"Makanya, tahu rasa dia". Seru fugaku ke kushina.

"Benar, sekali-kali ratu jahil kena batunya". timpal shikaku

"DIAAAM KALIAN SEMUA". kushina tidak dapat menahan amarahnya kemudian mengambil kolor jiraiya yang terpampang nyata di mejanya dan melemparkannya kearah fugaku, fugaku terlihat jijik dan refleks melemparnya ke shikaku, begitu pula shikaku yang reflek melempar kolor tak berdosa itu pada kekasihya yoshino. Sontak ketiga murid SMA kelas 12 tersebut saling lempar kolor jiraiya yang baunya nauzubillah. Sampai lonceng masuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka di ikuti masuknya seluruh siswa ke kelas mereka diikuti suara ribut para siswa-siswi.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk kekelas mereka yang menyebabkan kelas menjadi hening.

"Anak-anak, sebelum kalian melaksanakan pelajaran hari ini, ada informasi penting yang akan sensei sampaikan. Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Kau, yang diluar masuklah" jiraiya mempersilahkan siswa itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Seorang siswa. Masuk kelas setelah dipersilahkan oleh jiraiya sensei. Tiba-tiba suara kelas yang hening menjadi ribut oleh para siswa, terutama para wanita minus kushina. Karena teman baru mereka tidak lain merupakan minato namikaze sang aktor terkenal.

"Oke, semuannya bisakah kalian tenang" jiraiya sengetuk mejanya.

Semua siswa hening sesuai perintah jiraiya.

"Baik minato, perkenalkan dirimu"

Minato mengangguk kan kepalanya mengerti.

"Konichiwa minna, nama saya minato namikaze dari Tokyo. Mungkin itu saja, ada yang ditanyakan".

Tanpa perintah jiraiya, beberapa siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"Minato san, berapa lama anda berhubungan dengan penyanyi sara amora",

"Minato san, berapa nomor telpon mu"

"Minato san"

"Minato san"

"Minato san"

"Kyaaaaa…"

Kelas yang tadinya hening ribut kembali. Jiraiya memijat pelipisnya, kushina menautkan keningnya, yoshino ikut-ikutan berteriak yang kemudian mendapat deathglare shikaku, mikoto menutup telinganya, sedangkan fugaku diam. Sampai sekarang tetap diam.

"Aku tidak percaya menjadi wali kelas actor terkenal". Jiraiya mengusap air matanya.

"BRAAAK… BISAKAH SEMUANYA DIAM DAN MEMULAI PELAJARAN KITA HARI INI?" Jiraiya mengebrak mejanya dan berteriak marah.

"Dan kau minato, duduk di…" jiraiya mencari meja kosong dikelasnya. BINGGO…

"Sebelah kushina uzumaki" Seru jiraiya menunjuk mahkluk aneh berwarna merah yang terlihat BETE dari tadi.

"Tapi sensei, aku kan duduk dengan mikoto" sanggah kushina.

"Mikoto duduk dengan ku jiraiya sensei" fugaku buka suara. (tumben om )

"Nah kau dengarkan uzumaki, minato, kau duduk dengan kushina" keputusan jiraya membuat kushina mendapat banyak deathglare dari siswi-siswi di kelasnya.

"APA!" balas kushina pada tatapan-tatapan tajam yang ditunjuk kan padanya. Sedangkan Minato beranjak ke mejanya.

"awas kau uchiha sialan" Kushina menoleh pada fugaku disebelahnya dan memberikan deathglare mengerikan yang ditepis oleh fugaku dengan bulu mata anti badai.

Tiba tiba, minato melihat benda aneh (kolor jiraiya) yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kursi sebelah kushina dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Sensei, ini benda apa" seru minato.

"UAPPAAHHH…". Jiraiya dan kushina membulatkan matanya.

"UZUMAKI MASUK KAU KERUANGAN KU….. PELAJARAN HARI INI SAMPAI DISINI" Jiraiya marah besar.

Kushina keluar ruangan dan kelaspun bubar.

PART TWO/CHAPTER 2

OWARU.

* * *

NOTES AUTHOR. ok minna san gomen ne part 1 pendek karena itu part 2 publish lebih cepat. jujur al sangat suka melihat semua kesialan-kesialan yang terjadi disini. kenapa fic ini banyak bahasa full flame, ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan sang author yang selalu menggunakan bahasa full flame untuk menunjukan kedekatan hubungan persahabatan mereka. karena walaupun bahasanya sangat kasar mereka sama sekali ga tersinggung dan dengan begitu mereka dapat mengetahui sifat mereka masing-masing.

yosh arigatou dah mampir

salam

AL.


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: bahasa full flame diharapkan tidak dibaca anak-anak dibawah umur. Bakayaru, kuroyaru! Jalan cerita murni rekayasa author, tidak ada niatan untuk menyindir pihak-pihak tertentu apabila ada kesamaan tokoh dan jalan cerita sekali lagi fanfic ini hanya rekayasa dan dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan semata. Oh ya, satu lagi jangan pernah lakukan adegan ini di dunia nyata. Author ga tanggung jawab akan akibatnya. Yang pasti, alur cepat, OOC, berantakan, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana dan satu lagi, Author gaje, kurang berpengalaman bikin fanfic.

* * *

===LOSING HIM===

PART THREE: RASA SIMPATI

Minato merasa bersalah pada Kushina, sejak dia keluar dari ruangan pada pelajaran Jiraiya sensei, dia tidak pernah kembali ke kelas. Jam pelajaran berakhir, Minato memasukan satu persatu bukunya kedalam tas. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Hai, kau Fugaku Uchiha ya, Minato Namikaze", sapa Minato ramah.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin mengingatakan, kau membuat masalah besar dengan monster habanero. Sekali lagi, ku peringatkan agar kau hati-hati dengan kolormu". Seru Fugaku dengan wajah horror, kemudian meninggalkan Minato yang sepertinya masih terlihat binggung pada kata-katanya.

Jam sekolah telah lama berlalu Kushina Uzumaki makhluk tergaje, terjahil dan tercantik se KHS (ikut nama pasaran) masih belum kembali kerumahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ratu jahil akai chisio no habanero harus menanggung kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya tidak hanya hadiah dari Jiraiya yang didapatnya melainkan juga dari Tsunade. Walaupun sebenarnya berat hati jiraiya untuk mengembalikan kolor Tsunade, tapi lebih baik begitu dari pada mendapat amukan murka Tsunade yang merupakan guru tergalak. Jiraiya tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kushina bisa mendapat kolor Tsunade (author juga binggung pemirsa -_-) sedangkan dia saja yang telah berpengalaman mengintip Tsuna mandi selalu ketahuan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kushina mendapatkan hadiah membersihkan wc satu sekolah ditambah lagi lari 100 kali keliling lapangan. Ok, kita tidak perlu membahas Kushina membersihkan wc, kali ini dia sudah terengah-engah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengelilingi lapangan.

"Hosh…hosh…". Kushina berlari setengah mati sambil membawa air mineral di tangannya.

"Satu putaran lagi, satu putaran lagi,, berjuangalah Kushina…" Kushina memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Di pinggir lapangan masih ada Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang setia menunggu Kushina menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hei Tsuna, apa ini tidak terlalu kejam?" Tanya jiraiya pada tsunade.

"Haah ku pikir tidak, sekali-kali dia mendapatkan hadiahnya. Lagi pula paling tidak ini akan membuat efek jera, karena aku yakin tidak hanya sekarang suatu saat nanti dia akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi". Jawab tsunade.

"Hei sebentar lagi dia akan selesai"

"Iya, kalau begitu kau cari kan dia air mineral" perintah Tsunade pada Jiraiya.

"Eh" jerit Jiraiya kaget.

"Cepat!" bentak Tsunade.

"Baik" jawab Jiraiya yang langsung lari kelabakan.

Kushina mulai merayap ke pinggir lapangan tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis mungkin hari ini dia akan menginap di sekolah. Tsunade dan Jiraiya menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Seru Tsunade pada murid kesayangannya.

"Lain kali akan kutambah dua kali lipat jika kau mengulangi perbuatan mu lagi"

"Ampun sensei, Kushina janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan Kushina lagi" sekarang penampilan Kushina benar-benar kacau.

"Baik! Ku pegang janji mu ini, sebaiknya kau minum" Tsunade memberikan air mineral yang dibawa Jiraiya pada Kushina.

"Baiklah tsunade, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa" seru Jiraiya disampingnya.

"Hn" jawab Tsunade.

Kushina dan Tsunade memandangi punggung Jiraiya yang makin menjauh.

"Sensei, sensei pasti sudah tau kalau jiraiya sensei sejak lama telah menyukai sensei" Kushina membuka suara setelah lama memperhatikan Tsunade.

"Iya, dan itu bukan alasan ku untuk tidak menghukum mu" jawab wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Kau tau sensei, sensei tidak hanya galak, tapi juga tidak berperasaan" jawab Kushina ketus.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa gaki, suatu saat nanti kau juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku" tanpa Kushina sadari mata Tsunade sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju, aku sudah siapkan baju ganti di UKS aku akan mengantar mu pulang sebaiknya cepat, karena setelah ini aku ada urusan".

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau yakin kushina?"

"Iya" jawab Kushina mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan hati-hati"

Kushina menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tsunade adalah bibinya, ibunya dan Tsunade adalah saudara kandung. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Kushina tinggal dengan Tsunade, tapi sepertinya tidak banyak orang yang tau hal tersebut (oh begitu rupannya baru tau anna alasannya).

Kushina berbaring di tempat tidur UKS dia masih belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Bayangkan, bibi kesayangannya tega menyuruhnya membersihkan wc serta mengelilingi lapangan 100 kali. Bahkan dia tidak masuk pelajaran lagi sejak ke kantor jiraiya. Setelah sekian lamanya dia di UKS Kushina memutuskan untuk pulang.

Kushina menyusuri koridor sekolahnya saat ini memang sudah sepi sekarang memang sudah hampir sore paling tidak hanya ada anak-anak yang mengambil kegiatan ekstra kurikuler paduan suara yang masih tersisa di gedung A. tanpa disadarinya, Kushina berjalan ke gedung A Kushina memang sedikit suka menyanyi tapi dia tidak pernah mau menyanyi. Dia paling senang mendengar suara Sara Amora. Menurutnya suara Sara Amora seperti suara angin musim semi yang menyejukan mungkin karena itu pula, Sara Amora dapat memenangkan kontes pencarian bakat dalam bidang tarik suara dan entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai ketika single pertama Sara, yang berjudul Losing Him. Itu adalah lagu favorit Kushina yang nomor dua setelah Wherever You Are yang dibawakan oleh One Ok Rock. Kushina bersenandung kecil menuju gedung A, akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti. Tepat di depannya berdiri seorang makhluk kuning yang tidak lain teman barunya. pria itu tengah melamun, hal itu membuat pikiran jahatnya kembali muncul. Kali ini sapu tangan bekas ingus Fugaku telah disiapkannya. Baru beberapa langkah kushina ingin menyapa teman barunya (sekaligus memberi balasan atas kejadian sialnya hari ini) langkahnya kembali terhenti. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak dilihatnya, tepat dibawah tangga yang dekat dengan gedung A, Sara Amora dan Utakata yang notabene adalah anggota Boyband yang tengah naik daun di konoha tengah berciuman. Disana memang sedikit tidak jelas, sehingga wajar mereka tidak sadar jika dari tadi Minato sudah lama memperhatikan mereka. Kushina terlihat sedikit kaget, dia berpikir kembali untuk mengerjai Minato yang tengah tekanan batin. Dan perlahan, perasaan simpati Kushina pada Minato tumbuh. Dia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan melewati Minato seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

PART THREE OWARU.

* * *

NOTES AUTHOR...

aishhh... gimana yak? binggung mau bikin notes apa? oh iya, itu! saputangan bekas ingus fugaku. Itu sangat spontan. Disini sang author hanya ingin menggambarkan bagai mana kushina menikmati hidupnya sebagai anak SMA yang benar-benar nakal (tepatnya jahil). Author anak baik jadi kurang mengerti gimana rasanya jadi anak nakal atau jahil. Tapi di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, rasa itu benar-benar ada. kalo tidak ada, mungkin fanfic ini tidak ada. (ngaco_)

OK yoshi! tidak lupa author sampaikan terimakasih yang sangat banyak buat semuanya terutama Anee-chan yang telah sempatin waktu untuk mentorin Alkiora. Terimakasih juga buat para readers dan silent readers. karena jika anda tidak ada maka ffn pun tidak ada, jika ffn tidak ada maka saya tidak bisa publish fanfic. jika saya tidak bisa publish fanfic maka saya dan author-author lain tidak akan pernah membuat apa yang kita kenal dengan fanfic.

Dan terakhir terima kasih buat Chen Yuuki Akira yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfic abal-abal kami dan terima kasih banyak untuk saran-sarannya. :D

(seharusnya ini di isi dengan notes author, tapi ga papalah, ucapan terima kasih juga tak masalah).

Salam

Alkiora.


	4. Part 4

Losing Him

Fair: Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Rate : T

Genre: hurt, romance drama. (humor sedikit nyempil author kurang pintar bikin genre)

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: bahasa full flame diharapkan tidak dibaca anak-anak dibawah umur. Bakayaru, kuroyaru! Jalan cerita murni rekayasa author, tidak ada niatan untuk menyindir pihak-pihak tertentu apabila ada kesamaan tokoh dan jalan cerita sekali lagi fanfic ini hanya rekayasa dan dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan semata. Oh ya, satu lagi jangan pernah lakukan adegan ini di dunia nyata. Author ga tanggung jawab akan akibatnya. Yang pasti, alur cepat, OOC, berantakan, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana dan satu lagi, Author gaje, kurang berpengalaman bikin fanfic.

* * *

===LOSING HIM===

PART FOUR: AKU LAPAR

Kushina berjalan melewati Minato seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Langkah Kushina masih terhuyung-huyung. Masih kelelahan dia rupanya. Minato memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia tidak pernah menyadari jika Kushina tahu apa yang sudah di lihatnya. Kembali, Minato memperhatikan kedua insan yang masih terlihat asik dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Teringat olehnya kejadian tadi siang sebelum dia masuk ke kelas barunya. Seorang pria yang tampan menghampirinya dan Amora, dia sedikit kaget karena pria itu langsung memegang tangan Amora sekaligus memasang wajah tidak suka padanya. Minato tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sara tiba-tiba minta maaf pada dirinya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya bersama pria tersebut. Baru kali ini Minato melihat Sara tidak memperdulikannya dan pergi dengan pria lain. Pada awalnya Minato hanya berpositif thinking. Entah kesialan apa yang di timpa Minato, setelah sekolah berakhir dia mendapatkan tugas khusus di hari pertama sekolanya dari Jiraiya. Jiraiya bilang itu adalah hukuman karena telah menjadi biang keributan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Tadinya dia ingin pulang duluan tapi terpaksa menunggu Jiraiya yang sedang menghukum teman sekelasnya. Setelah Jiraiya pulang dia memutuskan untuk pulang akan tetapi dia teringat sesuatu bahwa Sara sedang ada ekstrakurikuler di gedung A segera dia menuju ruangan tersebut, akan tetapi dia melihat Sara di seret seorang pria yang tadi siang dilihatnya. Minato sempat naik darah melihat kekasihnya diseret seperti itu, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena dia mendengar percakapan mereka dengan telinganya sendiri percakapan Amora dengan pria itu, dan kenyataan bahwa pria itu adalah kekasih Amora selama ini. Amora tidak pernah memberitahunya jika dia sudah pernah punya kekasih.

Huft…..

Minato menarik nafasnya berat kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kedua insan itu yang masih asik melakukan aktivitasnya (jangan ngeres ya, tadi kan author dah bilang mereka lagi ngapain) -_- . perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bangunan tersebut. Dia melihat seorang siswi yang masih berjalan terhuyung-huyung berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding tembok. kushina merasakan pusing di kepalanya sepertinya dia kekurangan cairan mengingat tadi tidak sempat membawa minuman yang diberikan jiraiya diruang UKS. Dia merasa sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, satu-satunya kemungkinan terbesar adalah membiarkan lantai koridor yang tidak begitu bersih mencium wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kushina mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Tepat di saat harapan tidak dimilikinya lagi, tubuh kushina sudah tidak mau dibawa kompromi dia sudah kehilangan kendali, tubuhnya terjatuh. Akan tetapi, dia tidak merasakan sakit, melainkan sebuah tangan menahan tubuh rampingnya. Benar saja, seseorang menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Kushina menyadari seseorang yang tengah menyangga tubuhnya, akan tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang tengah berputar-putar di perutnya.

"Hoeeeeek" Kushina memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di baju orang itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau ku bawa ke uks" seru orang itu panik.

"Tidak, aku ingin segera pulang bibi ku pasti khawatir". Jawab Kushina yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu maumu". Tanpa persetujuan Kushina, Minato menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Hei tunggu apa mau mu". Kushina kelabakan ada semburat tipis diwajah manisnya yang hampir seperti zombie.

"Kau bilang kau mau pulang akan kuantar". Minato tersenyum pada Kushina.

Kushina mengalihkan wajahnya dari Minato sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga". Kushina setengah berbisik akan tetapi masih dapat di dengat minato.

"Kenapa!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja menurutku ini berlebihan".

"Berlebihan? Kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan bahkan tadi kau muntah" Minato tidak habis pikir dengan wanita di gendonggannya. Benar-benar wanita aneh.

"Kau tidak perlu sehawatir itu, lagi pula kau menggendongku tidak wajar" lagi, Minato menautkan alisnya. Dia bisa melihat wanita itu tengah menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Entah kenapa berada dekat dengan wanita itu ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya.

"Anoo.. itu aku hanya dehidrasi. Dan…" Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum dihentikan sesuatu.

"Kryuuuuukk…" perut Kushina berbunyi

"Lapar mungkin".

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita cari makanan untukmu" Minato dapat melihat semburat tipis di pipi Kushina rupanya dia menahan malu akibat perutnya. Minato tetap menggendong Kushina. Akan tetapi Kushina tetap berusaha membuat wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Minato.

"Emm. Minato san, boleh turunkan aku sebentar" Kushina sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kenapa?" Seru minato dan mengikuti perintah Kushina untuk menurunkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau gendong aku dibelakang".

"Ugh, baiklah" Minato menuruti perintah kushina dan merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dengan cepat wanita itu menaiki punggung Minato.

"Arigatou…" seru kushina tersenyum lebar. Tentunya yang tidak dapat di lihat Minato.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Minato sedikit heran dengan permintaan kushina.

"Tidak apa! Hanya saja aneh kau menggendongku seperti tadi,. Lebih nyaman begini" jawab Kushina dan menautkan kedua tangannya di bawah leher minato.

"Hm terserah kau saja ngomong-ngomong rumahmu di mana"

"Oh aku akan pulang sendiri sebaiknya kau antar aku ke kedai ichiraku" seru kushina seakan menyembunyikan tempat tinggalnya.

"Terserah kau saja tapi dimana".

"Depan!" seru Kushina sambil menujuk sebuah kedai ramen.

Minato berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang ditunjuk Kushina. Kushina duduk di tempat biasanya dia makan ramen, bedanya kali ini dia bersama Minato, tidak lupa mereka memesan ramen untuk makanan mereka. Kushina memesan shoyu ramen ukuran jumbo dan ocha dingin sebanyak 2 buah sedangkan Minato hanya memesan sebuah ramen ukuran sedang. Seakan tidak menyadari seseorang disampingnya, Kushina memakan rakus ramen dihadapannya. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit, dua mangkok ramen sudah tidak lagi bersisa.

"Umm, paman Teuchi tambah satu lagi" seru Kushina.

"Ehem, Uzumaki-san, sepertinya nafsu makan mu besar, tapi kau tidak gemuk seperti asisten ku". Seru minato mencari topik pembicaraan karena sedari tadi Kushina mengabaikannya.

"Haah, terserah ku, memang apa urusannya dengan mu? Jawab kushina enteng.

"Perempuan ini, perut nya terbuat dari apa? Perasan tadi dia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang makan dengan rakus, dan tidak memperdulikan ku" protes Minato dalam hati sambil memakan ramennya.

"Haaah, selesai!" Kushina menghirup kuah ramen terakhirnya.

"Hmmm minato san, sebaiknya kau yang bayar ramen ku!" Perintah Kushina seenak jidatnya.

"Haaah, kenapa aku". Minato kaget

"Yaah, hitung hitung karena kau telah membuat ku di hukum tadi siang hehe…" Kushina menepuk-nepuk bahu Minato tanpa rasa bersalah disertai cengiran rubahnya.

Minato mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi siang di kelas barunya.

"Tapi aku juga dapat tugas dari jiraiya sensei gara-gara kejadian tadi siang". Kilah Minato

"Itu masalah mu, siapa suruh jadi artis terkenal" :p balas Kushina.

"Oh ya, maaf sudah muntah di baju mu, kalau kau bersedia biar aku yang mencucinya hitung–hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih :D" Kushina kembali senyum lima jari.

"Lalu, aku pulang dengan apa?" jawab minato.

"Telanjang dada!" jawab Kushina. Seketika wajah Minato membiru.

"Mwahahahaha, aku bercanda" Kushina tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat reaksi minato. Kushina mengeluarkan jaketnya, jaket pria berwarna putih.

"Ini, pakai ini besok kembalikan padaku" Minato hanya menurut dan mengganti bajunya. Dia segera kembali, akan tetapi dia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Fugaku agar dia berhati-hati dengan pakaiannya apalagi terhadap Kushina.

" bisakah kau tidak membawa baju ku?"

"Tidak bisa ttebane! Kau sudah membawa jaket ku, lagi pula hitung-hitung untuk membalas kebaikan mu hari ini. Lagi pula kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi pula aku tidak tertarik pada kolor mu?" balas Kushina ketus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" minato memberikan baju seragamnya pada kushina.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat ku penasaran?"

"Hm?" Kushina menaikan sebalah alisnya.

"Ini, jaket pria? punya pacar mu ya?" Tanya Minato menyelidik.

"Bukan urusan mu, besok kembalikan kalau tidak, kau akan mati". Ancam kushina.

PART 4 OWARU

* * *

NOTES AUTHOR:

Haayyy minna-san kembali lagi sang author gaje kehadapan anda. Seperti biasa saya akan membuat catatan-catatan aneh diakhir fanfic. Semoga tidak terganggu dengan author yang numpang eksis. Hm tidak lupa lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah mendukung fic Gaje kami #bungkuk-bungkuk. yahh senangnya bisa berbagi fic. dengan begitu cerita ini ga cuma ritchan dan alkiora baca sendiri. yah tidak lupa terima kasih atas rivewnya, serta waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Serta terima kasih banyak untuk saran-sarannya. semoga terhibur,,,,

thanks to: my lovely anee,

Chen Yuuki Akira terimakasih saranya. Masih tetap ditunggu apa kritik dan saran selanjutnya. :)

Icha-Icha Aisyah dipanjangin yah? nanti di usahain, tapi ga janji. fast update? saya juga pinginnya gitu. tp lihat sikon duta :)

shinehima arigatou gozaimazu! saya harap ficnya menghibur... :)


End file.
